CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 "I see, you are homeless. I'll take you to Pebblestar." Sandclaw lead the way to camp, Molepaw followed eagerly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I see you guys are eager. Do they have names?" she asked Eagletalon. Before Eagletalon could reply, Molepaw bounced in. "I'm Molepaw, my sisters Seedpaw, and the kits are Pineconekit, Lizardkit, Risingkit and Pepperkit," she mewed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Nice names. We're almost to camp." Sandclaw brushed through the cave entrance. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Pebblestar?" called Ashshadow. "Yes?" she asked. "Some past Clan cats, now loners wish to join our Clan." ashshadow meowed. "Bring them in. Are there kits? If so don't let them near Jaguarclaw. She's come back to life." Ashshadow shuttered. Shorewillow looked around the camp "it's beautiful " she whispered to Eagletalon ~Shore "You may stay." Pebblestar meowed. Seedpaw bounced up and down happily "who should I talk to first" she asks herself ~Shore Riverpaw hopped around. He was bored. (Hey I want Seedpaw to have a mate in the future do you have any ideas) Seedpaw went up to Riverpaw "hello " she says (Riverpaw, it any of the 12 kits minus the she-cats and shores kits) "Hi! Who are you?" (So they could be mates ) "I'm Seedpaw " Seedpaw says puffing out her chest (Sure. Riverpaw has no mom or dad) "Hi Seedpaw. I'm Riverpaw." (Yay) Seedpaw smiled "hi Riverpaw I'm new " "Wanna see the kits?" "Sure " Seedpaw said excitedly Larkear padded up to Molepaw "you watch me whip you watch me nay nay " he says dancing then pads off -- Shore Sunkit sought the newcomers as an oppertunity to escape her brother's "interogation", so she quickly slipped away, but huffed angrily. The little klepto kept her "find" close, glaring at the new kits in annoyance. ''Great, just what we need...An overcrowded nursery! But then, a smirk came upon her face. ...But I suppose that means more things to steal...---- Brookkit glared after her sister as she left, but did not pursue her. There was no need to fight over a pointless shell...Brookkit could simply find another.Silverstar 18:55, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit padded up to Brookkit "hi" - Shore The lengthy point she-cat gazed down at the kit. "Oh, hi,"Silverstar 18:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Pepperkit " Pepperkit mews - Shore "I'm Brookkit, daughter of Pebblestar," She responded calmly, cautiously eyeing her sister as she sauntered around.Silverstar 19:01, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkits jaw dropped "that's cool Seedpaw told me my other father is a leader of a evil group " - Shore Brookkit frowned, flicking her tail slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...My father's a warrior here, though I don't interact with him too often, only on occasion."Silverstar 19:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "If it makes you feel better I've never seen him Seedpaw said his name was Wolfhowl my mom doesn't like me talking about him " Pepperkit says. - Shore The she-kit blinked. "Then I suggest you don't talk about him, getting into trouble isn't an intelligent thing to do, especially in a Clan."Silverstar 19:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "True" Pepperkit sighs "hey you wanna meet my brothers and Sister " Pepperkit asks "Brookkit, our father died, remember?" Autumnkit squeaked. Rockfoot padded up to the newcomers. "Hello," he murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Well, he ''was ''a warrior," Brookkit mumbled under her breath. "Sure, I guess."'Silverstar' 19:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hello" Shorewillow says "The Nursery is so crowded!" Autumnkit mewed. "Nice meeting you," he mewed and went over to the newest apprentices. "My names Rockfoot, I just became a warrior, what are you guys named?" he asked Molepaw an Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "And you've noticed that now?" Sunkit grumbled.--- Wildkit nodded his agreement.'Silverstar' 19:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "The nursery sucks, I'm going to live in the fresh-kill pile and have all the food," Jaegerkit mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry" Pepperkit mews- "I'm Seedpaw and this is Molepaw " Seedpaw says - Shore Brookkit glanced at Sunkit bitterly. "...We could always throw Sunkit out of camp."'Silverstar' 19:32, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." he whispered. ''No one likes me... Lizardkit pads up to Sunkit "hello I'm Lizardkit " - Shore Sunkit twitched her ears. "Hi." She wasn't pleased to see the tomkit, but...she could always steal from him!---- Wildkit was bored out of his mind.Silverstar 19:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (What's with him stealing ) "how are you " Lizardkit asked - Shore (Sunkit and Brookkit are she-cats...Wildkit's a tom. Sunkit's a kleptomaniac, she can't resist stealing things) Sunkit eyed something shiny off in the distance. "...fine."Silverstar 19:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (Oh sorry) "what are you looking at " Lizardkit asked - Shore (it's fine) "Something I want." Sunkit responded blandly.Silverstar 19:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go get it " Lizardkit says "Yes but it not yours." Riverpaw meowed. "It's mine," Sunkit was already trotting over to the shiny thing, discovering that it was a shiny piece of a rock. "Pretty...." She quickly snatched it up in her paws.Silverstar 20:01, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Wow so cool " Lizardkit said "That is mine." Riverpaw growled. "Yeah give It back!" Autumnkit squeaked. "It's mine, finders, keepers!" Sunkit argued.Silverstar 20:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Lizardkit " Seedpaw growls- Lizardkit ignored her "come on let's run " Lizardkit says to Sunkit - Shore Listening to the tomkit, Sunkit quickly turned tail and sprinted away.Silverstar 20:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) But Jaguarclaw saw and pinned her tail. "Give it back!" "Hey-" The she-kit cut herself off as she accidentally swallowed the shard, immediately breaking out into wailing. "Mommma, mommmaaa!"Silverstar 20:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Sunkit! are you gonna steal fox dung next?" Jaegerkit asked playfully.---- "Nice to meet you!" Rockfoot mewed. His eyes landed on Molepaw's tail. "What happened to you!?" he asked. Molepaw rolled her eyes. "I just got bit by a badger, nothing huge really." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" --- "Pebblestar, Sunkit stole Riverpaw's crystal-like Rock he found!" "Sister, Sunkit stole Riverpaw's crystal-like Rock he found!" "Pebblestar, Sunkit stole my crystal-like Rock I found and then she ate it!" Screamed Riverpaw, Autumnkit, and Jaguarclaw. "Nu-uh, I found it, and then they hurt me!" She cried out in pain, flattening her ears as she continued with her pitiful wailing.'Silverstar' 20:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Anglerkit ran over to Sunkit. ''I can try to help you cough it up. he wanted to tell her. - "And then that cat slammed on my tail!" Sunkit whimpered, pointing a paw at Jaguarclaw.Silverstar 20:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Brookkit? Anglerkit? Jaegerkit? AND DO NOT LIE TO ME! I KNOW LYING WHEN I SEE IT." I know Sunkit stole it, I'm not blind. Anglerkit swished his tail angerily. Can't they see she needs to cough it up? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:19, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Answer me. Anglerkit you shake your head or nod for if she did it," even though I know Jaguarclaw hit the kits back and made her cough it up. "She's a kelptomaniac, she steals everything, mother," Brookkit replied simply, but paused. "However, there's no reason to hit her for it, especially if it was just lying around."Silverstar 20:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Anglerkit nodded, agreeing with his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Jaguarclaw hit her back so she could get the rock out of her throat her she would have died. Do you want that?" Sunkit flattened her ears. "Really? Then why is my tail on fire?!"'Silverstar' 20:34, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver padded alongside the border. He really liked Lilyflower and was hoping to see her again. He was upset though, he vowed to be loyal to his Clan.... but he likes a she-cat from another Clan... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Disturbed by all the noise and arguing, Lilyflower left camp, sighing softly to herself.'Silverstar' 20:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "She swallowed the rock and I ''lightly pinned her tail so I could get the rock out!" Jaguarclaw meowed. Pebble star wasn't sure who to believe. "Yeah, your lightly feels like the whole nursery collapsed on my tail!"Silverstar 20:41, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver slightly moved farther into CaveClan land. "Lilyflower? are you there?" he called softly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:41, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pricking her ears, Lilyflower responded lightly, "Stormriver? Is that you?"'Silverstar' 20:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver's heart flutttered to hear her voice. "Yes," he meowed, not daring to say more if there were any other cats around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Think about her size though, she larger than you so her lightly was gonna be harder on you. BOTH of you should think about size of the other cat," Pepperkit padded up to Risingkit "Hi," Risingkit mewed to Pepperkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "She shouldn't have hit me in general, I'm only a kit!" Sunkit retorted angrily.---- Lilyflower padded through the bracken with a smile. "I've missed you,"'Silverstar' 20:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I have too," Stormriver purred and brushed his muzzle to hers, breathing in her sweet scent. "I.... I really like you Lilyflower..." he began. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:51, December 12, 2015 (UTC) A warm purr escaped the gray molly at his words. "I really like you too, Stormriver..."'Silverstar''' 20:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay